The new lord of Wave
by zzdragon
Summary: What if Kushina was a daughter to the late lord of Wave now Naruto have to be come the new lord how will his life be more chaotic. Natuharem


Tazuna was off to the Leaf Village him and his people have foun that their lord at the time when Gato was still living he have use one of his ninjas to transform into their late lord who die but before they can get some thing out from the ninja kill themself after that they go through the lord's palace books & scrolls they have foun that their last lord did have a daughter but he sent her to the Hidden Whilpool Village were the rest of the family was at but the people know that the village was destroy which mean no heir but Tazuna seen a letter he pick up it and readed it what he read he did not believe his eyes.

{Few daies later in the Leaf Village}

A boy of 12 years of age with his golden blonde spiky hair,lively blue eyes and he have whisker marks on both of his cheeks he wore a bright orange and blue jacket, pants combo and the leaf headband on his forhead all the people in the village knew this boy as Naruto Uzumaki a small number of the villagers don't hate him but still are rest of the villagers hate him but he know why for fear of the nine tailed fox that is seal inside of him now he is heading to the Hokage Mansion but it was not just him on the way seen the other ninjas heading to the mansion as well when he was in the office he see a friend that have not see for a long time"Hey Tazuna."he shout out the say man turn to see who he come there to get"Hello Naruto I have a surprise for you but I think your Hokage have some thing to tell all you!"he move out of the way for a blonde woman for all everyone she is Tsunade the fifht Hokage"I'm going tell you all a triple S rank secret but this will be news."she stop knowing how must of a shocking this will be."Naruto you are the son of both Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki."to say that the people in the room was shock they are overload for all of the rookie nine and Guy's team to Jounins and the Anbu that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage the next one to talk was a very shock"Before anyone can ask yes it's true."they turn around to see it's no other than Kakashi Hatake with a look that say I know and what is going on."Well that not all there more to it than that."Tazuna said as he turn to Naruto.

"Tazuna why are you here?" Naruto ask he can not believe that the people he trust did not tell him who is his parents are and now they have tell him but he know that Tazuna come here for some thing."I have come to get you are the heir to your grandfather's throne Naruto you are The Lord of Wave!"at that everyone eyes widened and their jaws made holes in the floor when their jaws hit the floor.

The girls of the rookie nine and the one girl on team Guy have different thoughts about what just they hear'Naruto is a Lord I wish I would be by his side.'Hinata thinking to herself.'If I Played my cards right I will be The lady of Wave!'Ino thoughts are full of greed for power.'Hmm I wonder if I am a friend to a lord will I get a discoun to all the weapons shops in Wave?'Tenten thoughts was about how many new weapons she can get'No way first he is the son of the fourth Hokage and now he is a lord can this day get more weirder?'Sakura mind is overloading one more thing then she would be knock out.

Tazuna knows that this would be hard but his people need their lord"Naruto I'm sorry but the people of wave need you more than the leaf but you have today to say your goodbyes and pack your stuff we much leave tomorrow but for now here read this it's the last letter your mother have sent to your grandfather."he pull out a letter from a backpack pocket Naruto take the letter and starts to read it.

_Dear Father_

_I have great news you are going to be a grandfather me and Minato just foun out today I'm so happy but I am scare I know that the Nine tailed fox have to be seal into your grandchild after he or she is born the civilian half of the council wil turn your grandchild into a weapon so not just as your daughter but as a mother pleas take good care of my child if all go to plan then we will be sent my baby with my student Yugao Uzuki & Minato student Kakashi Hatake let them be bodyguards to my child tell the guards at the gates what they look like be fore I stop writeing to you here are the names that we thought about if it's a boy Naruto if it's a girl Naruko_

_Love your daughter Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. Do not let Jiraiya no where near my baby I do not want Jiraiya turn my child into a pervert just like him if he try to do his socalled research with my child put him in the most dark cell and let old women have their way with him and I'm mean granny old and after that have his pair of nuts cut off with a old axe._

After Naruto was done all the men was fearful of that on the other heand the women who know about Jiraiya's socalled research just nodded if jiraiya was their kids godfather and he did that with them they would do the same thing.

Then Tsunade slam her heands on her desk"Tazuna I am sorry but Naruto is a Leaf ninja he can't just leave and unless you have more then one lord or king say so!"she said with a smile thinking that she get he.

Tazuna pull out another letter but this time it's for Tsunade she take it as she open it what she read shock her even more then take one last look at Naruto and rest of the ninjas look at her start to read it out loud'_Dear_ _Lady Hokage we the lords of Fire,Sprin{A.K.A Snow} here by designating Naruto Uzumaki as the new lord of Wave and the two said ninjas will be come Naruto's bodyguards we are sorry that your village lost three powerful ninjas but this is a matter of a Country and it people,they need their lord._

Then a cat mask Anbu with purple hair step out and take off her mask to showed her's light brown eyes"I am sorry lady Tsunade but me&Kakashi want to honor our Senseis last wishs and the matter is out of your control all of our friends are here so we say our good byes after that we will meet Lord Naruto&Tazuna at the west gate tomorrow."as she walk by said good bye to her best friends Anko,Kurenai&Hana like Kakashi did the same but before he leave he turn to Sakura"Good luck with your training and I will hope that your next Chunin Exams will ends better than your first and I sure that you will be a greater help to your new team." and with that said she fainted after some of the ninjas left the ones that still there are the rest of rookie nine& Guy's team with their Jounins Senseis here as well is Iruka with Konohamaru,Udon&Moegi all there to said their words of parting "Man look like we will not have a rematch but Me & Akamaru will miss you."Kiba said then Shino walk up"Good luck."everyone just know that is Shino he can't show his feelings because of his Kikachi hive would go nuts"Hey Naruto if can beat two A rank Missing nins & Neji then running a country will be eastzy but if you need some one to help you got good weapons for your army than ask for me but all good things have came to an end."Tenten said then remember some thing she pull out a weapon scroll what came out have them shock when Naruto hear the poof he turn to Tenten could not believe what she have in her hand it's look like Zabuza's sword before everyone can say some thing"It's not the original but you can use in battle take it as a farewell gift."she hand it over the sword to Naruto with tears come down he held on to the sword then Lee shout"YOSH! NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL WILL TRY TO BE COME A LORD MYSELF!"Guy step next to Lee"Lee I will try to get a mission just like the Wave mission."Neji pull back both before they have done their sun set jutsu he say"I will wisth you luck if the people of wave have to pick some one to be come their lord they pick well for if you can bring me out of the darkness than you can lead them into the light."as he said that Asuma with Kurenai walk up to Naruto"Well I just guess we will see you at your palace or the next Chunin Exams."Asuma said"I don't know you as well like everyone in here all I can say is good luck just like Shino."both leave Iruka&the Konohamaru Corp come next"Well from the academy top pranker to Lord of your own country by were have the time gone {sigh}with your luck I sured have see that come well I believe in you I known will do great."Iruka give Naruto one late smile then Naruto turn his head to Konohamaru&his friends"Boss wow your not just the son of the Fourth Hokage but your a grandson to a lord too that way too cool."Konohamaru said with stars in his eyes"I guess if we wanted to see you we have to be genin."Moegi said a sady look on her face"Well we are still in the academy and he is a lord now so we have to wait."Udon said with his head down"Hey if you guys can completed eight C-rank missions and when you come and see me I will teach you a jutsu okay?"Naruto give them a smile let them known that he will be alright now all three light up at that"Realy?" they ask he just give them a nodded Iruka&the Konohamaru Corp leave now here are four people left with in the room"Oh Naruto~"Ino said in a way to get on his good side"Ino what do you want?"he seen through her"Well if you need a woman touch around your palace you can make it a mission right ouw."Shizune walk over and pulling Ino's ear take her out of the office before Shizune left"Naruto I know you can do it you have bring lady Tsunade back I'm sure you will be a great lord."she give him a sister like smile she drag Ino out of the office then Hinata walk up to Naruto before she say some thing he kiss her when Naruto break the kiss he look into Hinata's eyes and say"I have been in love with you when we was in the academy I didn't say nothing for fear of both your clan& your father so to protect both of us I fake having a crush on Sakura I mean I still like her as a friend but nothing more she is a banshee and yes Granny I know you&Pervy sage are my godparents!"both women was shock at that"Ho...how?" Tsunade's eyes widened she didn't tell no one about her being Naruto's godmother how did he foun out she ask the quetion again"Naruto how did you foun out?"Naruto turn his head away from Hinata's face"What the old man didn't know I see a part of my birth certificate

and on it have both your&Pervy sage names any ways I love you both but have to go and pack after I have to say my good byes to Ayame&Teuchi I will see you both when I can."with that said and done he left the room as Tsunade watch her godson walk out of her office then she see that Hinata was still there"Hinata I have a deal for you if you take it you will be with Naruto without fear of your clan."at that Hinata have hope again she turn to Tsunade ready to accept"But it's also mean leave the Hidden Leaf&your team so do you accept?"The blonde Hokage ask her.

{Streets of the Hidden Leaf}

After Naruto pack what little he owns he head to Ichiraku's for the last time when he at the Ramen shop he remember all the good times he had there as he enter the shop he seen that the Ichiraku family was doing their normal thing around the shop then Ayame see him and smile he sit down in his normal spot"Hey Ayame&Teuchi I have some news to tell you both."

They stop to hear what Naruto want to tell them"I am the son of Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki."he stop here to see what their reacthins was will for Ayame it was shock but for Teuchi he was calme like he knew then Ayame said"Naruto your the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot Tomato." Naruto was trying not to laught at his mom's nickname after go through what pictures of his parents he can guess that it was Sakura's mom or Ino's mom who give his mom that nickname he pick himself up"Yes I am Hey old man why are you not shock as Ayame here?"he ask the Ramen chef said Ramen chef smile at"Well Naruto what many people don't know your mother was my father's number one customer and my for a little time."at that both Naruto&Ayame was shock"And if I remenber right she was the one that give Ayame her name."Ayame was even more shock"Dad you mean that Naruto's mom was the one who you got my name from?"he just nodded at his daughter's quetion"In deed I still remenber the day"he said

{**FLASH BACK}**

At Ichiraku a 22 year old Teuchi was look through a book of girls name then he put the book down to see one of his& his dad's customers come in the shop she have red hair that come to the middle of her back she also have green eyes she was wearing a yellow&black long sleeved blouse with a black mini skirt&black shorts under the skirt she wear her leaf headband on her forhead also she have black ninja sandals he knew the woman as Kushina Uzumaki but some ninja know her as the Red Hot Tomato he give her a smile"Hey Kushina how things been going for ya?"he ask she just shrugged"Well be sides from the Civilion side of the council being a big pain in the ass thinking that they don't need to stay out of ninja business but so far so good one Miso Beef Ramen and what you been up to?"she ask and ordering as Teuchi start work on the Ramen"Still thinking about the name for my baby girl."he said Kushina look at Teuchi with a (I don't think you're head is on the right way)type of look he just laughing then he turn around to see that she still have that some look on her face Teuchi just {sigh}"Me and my wife went to see a psychic and she say that our baby will be a girl."he said and done making Kushina orderd as he turn to her she was laughing Teuchi look mad"And if I may ask what so funny?"he ask"You believe that some one can see into the future!"she stop from laughting to say that after she when done laughting a name come to her"Hey Teuchi how about Ayame I thought it's a nice name for a girl."Teuchi thought about it for 40 seconds"Hey that a good idea I will use it if you don't mide?"he look at Kushina for a answer she look at him"Sure I will use the names of Naruto for a boy or Naruko for a girl so go ahead."Teuchi was happy that got the right name for his baby.

{**FLASH BACK END**}

All three in the Ramen shop all had a good laugh at the memory after Naruto eat his ramen and say his good bye to the last people that care about him he walk back to his a

{Mean while in Lighting country inside the Hidden Cloud Village at the Raikage's Mansion}

The fourth Raikage was a dark-skinned man and had blond dreads across his head. He had massive muscles as he didn't wear a shirt. He had on dark blue pants and seemed to wear golden wrist bands on his arms in his heands was a copy of the letter that Tsunade had read and a other said that 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Lord of Wave and no Kage or an other Lord may try to kill him or it mean war' after reading letters the man thought to him-self'So Minato & Kushina did have a son but now I can't try to kill or kidnapped him and get the Uzumaki Bloodline but I can do a political marriage but who would it can't be Yugito as for Samui & Karui both are out of the quetion but then who?'at that a dark-skinned woman come into the room"Lord A here are today paperwork."as she said that ten stacks of the new paperwork it take about ten ninjas to bring it all in then he now know who he can send and with her gone he can get out of the office more."Oh Mabui?"the woman now know is Mabui the Raikage's assistant she turn to A as well the ninjas did the same all he had on a smile that even a demon would be jealous of"Yes Lord Raikage what can I do for you?"she not know what A have in store for her"I have two letter saying that a Genin by the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is going to be the new lord of Wave Country."he stop to hear what she would say"So?"she A know her too well"He was a Leaf ninja so he will get a alliance with the Leaf so I was thinking about a Political Marriage but I had a problem about who to send but now the right woman walk through that door."Mabui turn to look at the door all of the ninjas see that they are all male then it hit her like a ton of rocks"So how long do I have to pack?"Mabui ask"A week it will take you three day to pack as for the last four is how long you be on a boat to Wave."as he said Mabui was walking out of the room then A did some thing that no one had seen he dance"Oh yeah Mabui will gone I can get out of this hell hole of a office more offin and as for the next one they will be noting like Mabui hahaha."all the ninjas that was there had sweat drop at his actions.

{Later in Earth country inside the Hidden Stone Village at the Tsuchikage's Mansion}

The third Tsuchikage is a old man of incredibly short stature with white hair at the back of his head, which was held back in a topknot, and at the sides of his head. As always, he had thick eyebrows that were only matched by those of Might Guy, a mustache with angular corners, and a triangular beard. A pale green coat with yellow trim and a red collar covered his both heands was the same letters that the last two kages have geting'Damn you monkey ass I should not to lesin to you about the fourth didn't have kids and now I can't kill him but I can protect my people now I just have to wait for one of two big pains in my ass to walk through that door.'he said in his mind he didn't hate the third Hokage that must it just the fourth was a big problem through out the third ninja world war so to make sure that his Village is not facing a war he must do a(A/N: If you gusse right you get a goody)like clock work some one come through the door it was Suzumebachi Kamizuru the granddaughter of the first Tsuchikage She had short brown hair that was just a little longer than the third's granddaughter and light gray eyes. She wore a purple kimono with pink trim and detached sleeves, a yellow obi, gray stockings, and black sandals.

"Lord Onoki I begged you let me and some of my clanmen go out of the Village to found a Bikochu, the season is coming if we find the scroll with it all the techniques of my grandfather the first Tsuchikage our village will be in the good side of the Earth Lord!?"she said but she stop cold by the way Onoki was smiling at her"I have to say Suzumebachi your clan did had hard times so I demand that you and your clan are here by go to move to the land of wave!"Onoki said Suzumebachi look at her leader like he had lost his mind"Lord Onoki you can't be serious about this you will weakin your village if my clan leave?"she said to the Tsuchikage he still is smiling at her"1 There are only six members of your clan left 2 you as head of your clan will marry the lord of Wave 3 the council is with me about this so you & your clan have three daies to pack up and leave!"he said to her use some KI to make his point her left his office(So Rika was right Lord Onoki know some thing about the scroll I will find out what it is!)she thought to herself as her heading to her clan Compound.

{Mean while in Wave country at Tazuna's house}

A hawk is flying to Tazuna's house where a blue hair woman she is around the age of 26 she is wearing a white blouse and a long skirt she is doing the dishs in the kitchen as a boy with black hair color but his hair is spiky is wearing a sky blue shirt with a sea green shorts is reading a book about basic chakra control this two are Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari when they hear the hawk landing on the window shil Tsunami walk over to the hawk and remove the messenge from the hawk leg than the messeng was off the hawk fly away Tsunami start to read the messenge she let out a sigh and turn to her son"Look like our lord will be returning and I have to keep our family deal with lord Naruto."Inari look at his mother"What deal mom?"Tsunami walk up to the attic when she come back down she had a scroll in her hand put it on the table and unroll it"Your great grandfather had made a deal with lord Naruto's grandfather that for the money for rebuild the village after the third war the first born daughter in our family will marry the first born prince."Inari was confuse both he&his mom had no sisters then it hit him like his grandpa sledghammer"Mom have to marry lord Naruto are you okay with that?"Tsunami look at her son"Inari from the first time I look in his eyes lord Naruto's life was hard but now some thing good had come his way and I am sure that he will take the time to love me."She stop as a light blushed come to her face Inari had see that look on his mom before and was about fall in love with his 2nd father then it hit him again"MOM YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LORD NARUTO!?"Tsunami eyes widened she didn't thought that Inari wound find out by her crush on Naruto"Yes I do he have saved our country from Gato he also saved our lifes from his men, he is a good man and he will be a great leader."after that they get really and to bed.

{Unknown location}

Two figures was walking to a beach one of them is wearing a black cloak with red clouds and straw hat covering their faces the other is wearing a grey cloak with orange whilpool and a blue fox mask but this mask only have one eye hole"So why you want me come with you and why should I trust you"the one in black ask"All will be know but first we must rescue Naruto's last bride and by the way I know that you're a woman Itachi and are engaged to Naruto by the third Hokage."Itachi was shock this man have know some things that no one else know about"H...how do you know?"she ask him"I will tell when we're done there she is."he said as there was a woman in a jounin uniform and the symbol on her headband is a star her hair is a light purple."How is she Naruto's last bride?"Itachi ask still confuse about this woman then the mask man pull out a set of gems every one was a different colors he pick a blue gem and put it on the woman back then he pump some of his chakra into it as grow the chakra become some thing Itachi had heard"Demon's chakra!?"Itachi said"Yes but not just demon's chakra the two tails cat chakra!"the mask man said Itachi was more confuse than before"How did you get some of the two tails chakra?"Itachi ask the mask man take his hands off the woman back"I get it from the last jinchuuriki you see when a ninja die some of their chakra is left but with a jinchuuriki there two their human chakra and what is left of the demon chakra after the demon is out you can take the demon's chakra or human chakra as for my gems."the mask man show Itachi the gems"I made them and if you pump same chakra into it the chakra turn to demon chakra you can bring back some one to life."as to show his point the woman got up"What happen there am I?"the woman ask"I had forgot that the preson who come back may have membery lost, but do you know your name?"the mask man ask"my name is Natsuhi."Natsuhi said"as for your info Itachi when he was alive the fourth Hokage try to do a political marriage with the Hidden Star Village but the Akatsuki attack the Hidden Star Village and destroy both the village and the star that the village is named after that is why Natsuhi is Naruto's last Bride well let go if I know my tamp he will be in a very big surprise."as they walk off to Wave.


End file.
